New Beginnings
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: After Bonnie one day finds Rebekah Mikaelson standing on her doorstep and propositioning a deal, she quickly finds herself swept into new discoveries, revelations...and perhaps feelings she never before thought she could feel. Bonnie/Rebekah Femslash


**A/N: Hello. This was written as a VERY late present to my friend and soul mate Melanie. I hope this doesn't disappoint you buddy! And I hope everyone else likes it as well :)**

**Please bare with me. I'm normally a fanfic writer for the TVD books, and this is my first time writing for the show in a long time. It's also my first femslash and my first time writing Rebekah's character.**

**Note: Takes place right after the season 3 finale. Some things from the actual season 4 premiere will be kept in the story, and some won't.**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett furrowed her brows in concentration as she stared down at her Gram's old grimoire.

Things were not going well. Elena was a vampire and now Klaus was more enraged then ever at the loss of his blood source.

There was no telling what he could possibly do now. Somehow, someway, he needed to be stopped.

And Bonnie planned on doing just that….putting a final end to Klaus. The only problem was that so far, she couldn't find anything in this currently useless book to use.

Frustrated, the Bennett witch pushed the book aside, standing up onto her feet to head into the kitchen.

Maybe a cold glass of water would help clear her mind.

Taking a cup out of the cupboard, she then walked over to the sink, turning the faucet on.

After filling herself up a glass of water she quickly placed it to her lips, taking a deep drink.

The irritation she had for herself rose rapidly then. A whole day's worth of work, and she had been still unable to come up with a single lead on a idea to take down Klaus. She couldn't be more frustrated.

To somehow release the pent-up annoyance, she threw the plastic cup roughly into the sink, the motion making a load clanking sound when it hit the tiled bottom.

It was then that she glanced through the window in front of her and froze at the sight of someone unexpectedly walking onto her front porch.

Rebekah Mikaelson.

Bonnie's emotions and senses were immediately on alert and her mind began to scramble for a plausible course of action to take.

She had no idea what exactly the female original could want from her but she supposed it had something to do with her magic.

It wouldn't be the first time by a long shot.

Still….she knew for certain that she couldn't help Rebekah with anything she could possibly want from her powers. However, at the same time, she was fully aware of the potential dangers that could occur from flat out defying her.

Bonnie decided to go about it cautiously to avoid unnecessary trouble. At least for now.

So when she heard the light knocking on the front door, she immediately answered it.

And sure enough, on the front porch stood Rebekah Mikaelson, decked out in jogging shorts, plain white tennis shoes, a light blue T-shirt that made her eyes pop out, and her long blonde hair swept neatly into a ponytail.

To anyone who didn't know her, Rebekah would have most likely looked like a cute cheerleader jogging home from practice.

There was something unnerving about that sweet smile on her lips and the noticeable mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Bonnie spoke the words with cold indifference, making sure it was clear that the visit was not welcomed.

For the sake of being careful, she had answered the door. But that didn't mean she had to be polite about it.

A tinkling, amused laugh sounded from the blonde. "How impolite. I knew that the Bennett witches were never exactly evenly tempered but I expected a bit better than this." Her eyebrows rose. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Whatever you need to say, you can cay out here", the witch in question replied flatly, not rising to the bait.

Rebekah shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh fine. Suit yourself." She crossed her arms over her chest, the smile never leaving her lips. "I have a….proposition for you."

Bonnie's eyebrows rose in surprise. This hadn't been what she expected to hear. Not by a long shot. "What kind of proposition?"

Rebekah's smile was infectious. "I know full well that the Salvatores are already working full steam ahead on finding a way to kill my brother." By "brother" Bonnie knew she was talking about Klaus. "I also know that you, being the obedient little servant you allow them to treat you like, are already no doubt working on finding a spell to do just that." She leaned closer, speaking a bit more quietly now. "And I want in."

If she hadn't been so shell-shocked, Bonnie might have commented on the "obedient little servant" part, but the rest of what the original had said was far more important.

However, she tried to hide her bewilderment and locked her gaze firmly on the one of the original's, defiantly.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you would help kill your own brother?"

"Don't believe it if you want but it is the truth." Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "I've realized quite recently that Nik doesn't appreciate, nor care about me. I'm ready to be free of him." Suddenly, she took the hair band out of her hair, letting her long blonde hair fall down freely. "And if you refuse to let me in on whatever you're planning, there could be dire consequences."

Her voice was no longer taunting or morbidly playful…it was serious. Dead serious. And it scared Bonnie more than anything.

Bonnie took a good look at the vampire in front of her. The vampire who had recently caused Elena and Matt to drive off Wickery Bridge. The vampire who had been a big reason her best friend had been forced into a life as a vampire.

Working with her could easily be seen as an act of betrayal on her part.

At the same time though, she was fully aware of what Rebekah was capable of. Was she willing to risk the "dire consequences" that could ensue by completely giving her the cold shoulder?

As painful as it was, Bonnie knew her answer was clear.

"Alright. But if we work together, no one must know about it", she reluctantly said.

The unnerving smile returned.

"Excellent. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Things have been….easier. I don't have everything completely under control but it helps that both Stefan and Damon have been helping me", Elena said as she and Bonnie sat in the dining room of the Gilbert house.

Bonnie resisted the urge to bite her lip at the words "both Stefan and Damon". Though she was relieved and happy that things were becoming easier for Elena after her awakening as a vampire, she wondered if she had any idea of the trouble those four little words to cause.

Bonnie wasn't blind. She, and everyone else she was sure, could see and feel the ongoing tension between Elena, Stefan, and Damon from a mile away. Sometimes she feared that her best friend was doing more harm than good by having both of the unstable-minded Salvatore brothers at her side constantly.

"That's good", she managed, smiling softly and covering up the discomfort she secretly felt. "I'm really glad things are getting better for you. I was worried."

And truthfully, she had been. Deep down, despite Elena's constant refusal to the idea, Bonnie had always suspected Elena would eventually become a vampire. After all, the man she constantly proclaimed her love for was one and the girl attracted danger like a moth to a flame.

But she hadn't expected Elena's transition to be so difficult.

For the first few weeks of her transition, Elena had been unable to hold down blood. Each time, she had ended up throwing it back up, until Stefan and Damon had finally realized she needed, for some reason, to only consume fresh blood.

It had scared Bonnie so much that she had thought about finding a way to somehow cure her vampirism. But now she was glad that Elena now seemed to be getting the hang of her new existence.

The doppelganger smiled, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "Thank you Bonnie." The new vampire bit her lip. "And….listen, I know that I haven't been very in tune with what's been going on with you and Caroline lately, but…."

Bonnie waved her off. "Don't. It's….it's fine Elena, really. You've had a lot to deal with on your own plate lately."

"But…."

Elena was cut off when someone else came into the room.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie turned at the sound of her name and her eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Jeremy Gilbert, her ex boyfriend, walking into view.

Trying not to look obvious Bonnie feigned an innocent glance at the clock before getting to her feet.

"It's getting late. I should get home."

Not waiting for either Jeremy or Elena to say anything else, she fled the house.

* * *

That following Friday, Rebekah showed up at the house again, claiming to want to have a look through the grimoire herself.

Bonnie reluctantly allowed her to but kept herself close by, keeping her eye on the original at all times.

"This book isn't very on point with its information, is it?" Rebekah flatly said, closing the book and dropping it down onto the table after she finished trifling through it.

Bonnie bit her lip. "It isn't if you know now to read it correctly." She then took the book and placed it in front of her, beginning to flip through the pages herself.

Silence passed between the two supernatural's, Bonnie becoming too entranced in the grimoire to pay attention to what Rebekah was doing.

Until she spoke up.

"Well, you obviously haven't gotten too much useful information either", Rebekah said with an aura of nonchalance. "You've been trying to find a plan to finish off my brother for days, haven't you?"

"It may take some time to decipher but I know Grams put something we can use in here", Bonnie shot back, sounding a bit more defensive then she meant to. She was protective of her Gram's memory, including everything that was once owned by her.

"Grams?" Rebekah questioned. "Are you talking about your grandmother?"

Mutely, Bonnie nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Rebekah got to her feet. "We should speak with her…"

"She's dead", Bonnie interrupted harshly.

Bonnie knew she was being somewhat irrational but she couldn't help it. She hadn't wanted Rebekah here in her house in the first place and the fact that she was sitting here criticizing her Gram's Grimoire wasn't helping in the slightest.

This seemed to actually make the original fall silent for a few moments, before she turned away to face the door.

"That's unfortunate", she finally murmured.

Before Bonnie could say anything in response, Rebekah was walking towards the door.

"It's fairly obvious that we can't get too much done with you unable to decipher everything in that old spell book. I'll come back later, when we will actually be able to make some progress."

Without another word, she was gone, shutting the door behind her and leaving Bonnie not knowing what to make of her abrupt leave.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson was alone. Now both figuratively and literally.

She had planned on staying at the Bennett witch's house much longer then she had but the mention of her dead grandmother had just made the moment too emotionally heavy for her taste.

It had gotten to her for a second. She could understand and relate to the pain of losing a family member. But she was determined not to let something so petty get to her like that again.

Rebekah looked down at the looming street in front of her, weighing her options of where to go for the night.

She wanted to go home. However, she knew the idea was out of the question. She wasn't sure she could be around Nik...while knowing at the same time she was in the process of betraying him. It would be too much.

_He betrayed you first_, she reminded herself vehemently. And he had. He betrayed her when he left her for dead but still made the time to save that infuriating, air-headed, baby vampire that he had only known for a few months. Nik had made it clear time and time again that he didn't love or care about her enough for her to continue being loyal to him.

It was time to move on….as painful as it might be. It was time to finally remove the poison out of her life, for good.

"Rebekah love, what brings you out this late at night?"

Rebekah turned to face where the familiar voice had come from. "Hello Nik."

Klaus's smile was charming as always but Rebekah knew her brother well enough to know that he was up to something.

"I know you have been planning on deceiving me, sister."

Surprised, she opened to her mouth to retort, but he cut her off.

"And it will do no good to try to lie. I saw you leave the witch's house."

Rebekeka's defense insnticts heightened as Klaus caught her wrist in a vice-tight grip, holding it so tightly that she let out a small snarl of pain.

"Let go of me Nik!" She struggled against his grasp but despite her strength, Klaus was much stronger, and struggling did as much good as trying to push over a building.

"Listen to me dear sister", Klaus hissed, pulling her a bit closer. "You and I both know that you will never have it in you to truly defy me. You are not capable of it. Do yourself the favor of not fooling yourself into believing otherwise."

Tears of anger and frustration stung at Rebekah's eyes but she knew deep down he was right.

She would never have been able to fully betray her brother in the end. He had always been one of her Achilles' Heels.

Seeing her no doubt defeated expression, Klaus smiled as he let go of her wrist. "However, I have an idea of how you can help me forget about this indiscretion."

"What do you want?" Rebekah asked skeptically, rubbing at her wrist ruefully after he had let go of it.

"I want you to do me a bit of a favor", Klaus answered lightly. "The Bennett witch….does she truly believe you are going to help her find a way to destroy me?"

It took her a few moments to answer.

"I suppose so. Though I doubt she actually trusts me."

"For now." Klaus's eyes glistened mischievously. "I want you to gain her complete trust."

"And why would I do that? I've already decided on backtracking on the plan, Nik. I have no more use for…"

"You're going to do it because that witch will no doubt continue on her plan of finding a way to destroy me, with or without your help", he said flatly. "And you are going to report back to me about every move she makes."

* * *

"How did your grandmother die?"

Bonnie snapped her head up in surprise at the question directed at her and finally noticed that Rebekah Mikaelson was sitting in a chair beside her.

She had gone to the Mystic Grill alone, in an attempt to sit down and try to clear out her thoughts. She in no way expected the original to appear out of nowhere and sit down with her.

Bonnie took a sip of her glass of coke and replied drily. "Why do you want to know?"

Her question was blatantly ignored.

"Did it have something to do with protecting the ever precious Elena?"

She asked the question with a hostility and awareness that made Bonnie's suspicion flare.

"If this is your way of trying to turn me against Elena, it won't work."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, absentmindedly taking one of Bonnie's fries and popping it into her mouth.

"I'm merely curious. Is it so wrong to want to know a bit more about my new partner?"

"Yes."

Then, without really thinking, Bonnie stood up and grabbed her tray of food, dumping it into the trash before retrieving her handbag.

She turned to face the original one last time before leaving the room.

"We may be working together as of right now." _Unfortunately_, she added mentally to herself. "But that's all this will ever be. We're not friends. And I'm certainly not going to tell you anything personal about my life, as I will never ask anything personal about yours. Deal?"

Not waiting for Rebekah's response, the witch turned on her heels and exited the grill.

* * *

Rebekah eyed the back of the retreating witch moodily.

Things would obviously have to change between them if she was going to gain any sort of valuable information to report back to Klaus.

Now the only question was…how to go about it?

A smile slowly spread across her face as an idea suddenly hit her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now. I plan on this story being between 8-12 chapters long, but it really depends on where my muse takes me XD I hope you like this so far Melanie :)**

**Also, here are some of the things from the real season 4 premiere that I will be using in this story:**

**Klaus did betray Rebekah by saving Caroline over her, hence her hostility towards him in this story.**

**Elena completed the transition into being a vampire, but the sire bond will NOT be included in this story.**

**Any suggestions or comments would be appreciated :)**


End file.
